No Trespassing
by Logan Parker
Summary: Bob Sheldon’s friends seek revenge on the kid they believe was responsible for their friend’s death, and a new friend of Pony's brings his own trouble to Tulsa. Complete summary inside. No romance. Rated T for language, violence, and drug use.Now complete
1. Yankee City Boy

**Summary**: After watching his best friend die in a hospital, Pony witnessed a longtime buddy being shot to death under the streetlights. After seeing his parents and sister brutally murdered in an armed robbery, Jude laid in his own blood fighting for his life. Jude and his brother, Jason, flee to Tulsa in hopes to start a new life away from the memories of Detroit; while Pony struggles to ignore the knowing looks and crude comments thrown at him in his home town. Circumstances drive the two together, creating a friendship that's much needed on both end. But what happens when Bob Sheldon's friends seek revenge on the kid they believe was responsible for their friend's death, and the murderers of Jude's parents come looking for the only witness of the Detroit robbery?

**Warnings**: Contains violence, bad language, and drug use. Viewer discretion advised.

(I've always wanted to say that)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No Trespassing**

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 1**: Yankee City Boy

_Jude_

I push the biscuits drowned in grey gravy, back and forth across my plate. I've never eaten something so disgusting before in my life. I mean, who really knows what's in this stuff anyways? I mean sure, there's the biscuits and the gravy, right? And um, eggs, butter, flour…the works. But what's _really_ in them, is what I want to know. Who eats this stuff anyways?

I look over at my brother sitting across from me in the booth. He's reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. It was his idea to get up so damn early to 'take a look around the city'. We've lived in Tulsa for almost twenty-four hours, and seen almost all there is to see.

"You gonna' eat that, or just play with it?" Jason asks, giving me an amused smirk. For some reason he finds my dislike of own new home slightly amusing. We only moved here because of the bad memories of our last home in Detroit. Our family was robbed in broad daylight, our parents and sister shot and killed. Jason wasn't home at the time, he was at a friend's house trying out some of their new stunts for a show they were putting on. Jason and his friend Lyle are stuntmen.

"I think I'll pass." I answer him, receiving a stern look.

"You need to eat something Jude. I'm serious." Jason tells me. I sigh with annoyance. He's always like this. I'm not much of an eater, and he worries over it. Actually, he worries over everything. Since the robbery he's been treating me like I'm five instead of thirteen-and-a-half. It happened almost two months ago, and there hasn't been a day when he's let me out of his sight. What makes it worse is, because I was shot twice, Jason thinks I can't do anything for myself. The doctors told us that after a year or so of therapy, that I'd be 'as good as new', but that didn't make Jason any less nervous.

"You know, while we're out, maybe we can stop by the middle school. Have me registered and stuff." I try to say casually. Of course, Jason shakes his head.

"No way. It's too early." He says matter-of-factly. I let my fork drop on my plate.

"Jas, It's been almost a month and half that I haven't been in school. I can't stay out forever. I'm just gonna get behind." I counter. He gives me his 'look', that says 'drop it or else', and I groan loudly. His stubbornness if so aggravating.

"Jude, eat." Jason says out of habit.

"Well, will you at least just think about it? I can't stay in the house for the rest of my life, and you have to work eventually…" I reason quietly. Jason puts down the newspaper and looks at me thoughtfully. 

"If you eat, then I'll think about it." He answers.

* * *

There's a movie theater, a few restaurants, a grocery store…oh, and a gas station. We might've passed a library too, and I mistook it for a prison. Don't really know what that's saying. Really though, I guess it's not all that bad. I did mention that they had a theater.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here, play checkers?" I ask the old man behind the counter at the grocery store. I think it could quite possibly be the only grocery store in Tulsa. He just gives me the once over and hands two of the three bags to Jason. I grab the other one and head for the door.

"Play checkers?" Jason asks me on our way to the car. "Might as well write 'I'm a Yankee city boy' on your forehead."

"Well, I figured chess was pushin' it. You gotta have at least a small amount of intelligence to know what pieces can do what." I answer.

"And they say you're the nice one." He smirks. "You want me to carry that for you?" He takes the bag before I even have time to answer.

"_Jason_, I can carry a damn bag! I'm not brain-dead!" I snap irritably. He always has to treat me like an invalid.

"Not completely anyways." He mutters. "And watch your language. I was just trying to help." Jason tosses the three bags into the backseat of the car, as I hop into the passenger seat and buckle up.

"Where to now?" Jason asks, starting the car.

"Hm…if I was a Yankee city boy, in a small, hick, town, where would I go?"

* * *

"**Man this place is out of it. What do they do for kicks around here, play checkers?"**

**- Dallas Winston; The Outsiders by: SE Hinton**

**Most of the darling characters in this story belong to her. They'll introduce themselves to you in the following chapters. Review if you'd like. Comments, questions, and critiques, are always welcome.**


	2. Jude and Revelations

**No Trespassing**

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 2**: Jude and Revelations

_Pony_

Darry said that no one would ever buy the house across the street from us, because of the reputation the last owner had. Supposedly he was a drug dealer that raped his own daughter before killing her. I'm not really sure if that's true or not, since it all happened before I was born, but no one has lived in that house for as long as I've been alive. Until now, that it is.

I wouldn't have even known they were moving in if I hadn't decided to take a walk before Soda and Darry got off work. I saw the two of them carrying boxes into the house and got curious. The younger one looked about my age, a little shorter, with lighter hair. I probably wouldn't have gone over there, since I'm not all that talkative, but the younger kid didn't give me much of a choice.

"_Hey, since you're just standing there staring, you wanna give me a hand?" The smaller, blond, kid calls to me, as he lifts a table twice his size from the back of the truck. I walk up his driveway with embarrassment, and grab the other end of the table._

"_M'sorry about that. Just didn't know you were moving in." I tell him apologetically, but he pays me no attention. _

"_I really don't know why Jason wanted to bring this damn thing anyways. It's old as hell. Prolly had it since before I was born." He huffs, carrying it to the garage door. The older boy walks out then, looking at me curiously._

"_Jude, put that down. I told you I'd get that, didn't I? You're not supposed to be lifting heaving shit like this!" He nags. The younger boy gives him a defiant glare._

"_And I told _you _to stop treating me a little kid. I'm not going to die!" He yells, then adds, "Okay, bad joke. But you know what I mean." I didn't know what he meant, but apparently the older guy did._

"_Who's this?" he asks, referring to me. _

"_No idea." He admits. _

"_What?! Jude, you didn't say anything mean to him did you?" He says to kid. Then he turns to me. "Sorry, he doesn't exactly have the best people skills."_

"_S'alright. I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I live across the street." I tell them. Jude looks like he's going to say something, but the older guy gives him a stern glare that shuts him up. He immediately reminds me of Darry._

"_I'm Jason King, and this is my brother Jude. We moved here yesterday, just getting everything settled in now." He tells me. _

"_Just the two of you?" I ask him, getting the idea that it probably was. They both nod, but don't elaborate, so I decide to change the subject. _

"_How old are you?" I ask Jude. He tells me that he's thirteen, and I ask what grade that puts him in. He gives his brother a look I can't read. _

"_I dunno. Jason, what grade _does_ that put me in?" He asks his brother. _

"_I'm going to take this inside now. You two get to know each other." He says quickly, picking the table up by himself easily. Jude rolls his eyes after his brother is out of sight. _

"_I was hurt a while back, and since then he's been acting like I'm made of glass." He tells me. I nod understandingly. _

"_Sounds like my brother, Darry. I live with my brothers too. Darry's the oldest, and Soda's a few years older than me." I say. "So, how were you hurt?" He looks down at his leg subconsciously. _

"_Shot twice." He answers. "In the leg and in the chest. Really, it's not as bad as it sounds. I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell. But I can walk and stuff now. Just can't run or anything…but the doctor says I'll be able to soon." It's obvious he doesn't want to be pitied, and I can understand that, but I am shocked by that fact that he was actually shot. I immediately think of Dallas. _

"_I had a friend that was once." I tell him without realizing it. _

"_Really, how is he?" He asks when I don't go on. _

"_Dead." I answer unemotionally. He nods._

"_And your parents too?" He asks. I nod this time._

"_And yours?" I ask back. _

"_Yep."_

And that was my and Jude's first conversation. Talking about our worst memories in the most unemotional way possible. That was a few hours ago. I can't help but wonder who shot Jude and why, and why they decided to move to Tulsa. I hoping I can figure more about that tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I promised Jude I'd take him to see a rodeo. I'll introduce him to Steve, Two-bit, and Soda, since they'll probably want to come too. Jude said they didn't have rodeos where he used to live. I told him there was probably a lot of things they didn't have where he'd come from.


	3. The Undead

**Warning: **This is rated T for violence, language, and drug use.

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 3**: The Undead

_Pony_

Jason was hesitant to let Jude go with me, especially since Two-bit, Steve, and Soda, were coming too. Not that I can blame him; Darry is always hesitant to let me got to rodeos too, and we've lived here all our lives. Somehow though, after almost an hour, Jude was able to convince Jason that he'd be fine, and that the guys hardly looked dangerous. I had to agree. Especially with Steve and Soda wrestling in their front yard, while Two-bit was playing dead in the street.

"So, basically, you stay on the horse for as long as you can. Once you get knocked off, the clock stops and it's over." Soda is telling Jude excitedly. He's always wanted to ride in a rodeo, but Darry blatantly refuses to let him.

"And this is entertaining, _because_…?" Jude asks sarcastically. Two-bit shrugs.

"Anything involving the chance of someone getting hurt is entertaining." He answers, throwing peanut shells at the people in front of us. I shake my head. One day he's going to mess with the wrong person.

"Riveting." Jude answers sarcastically.

"Randal, Matthews!" Tim calls, weaving through the bleachers of people. Curly, his faithful brother and servant, follows behind him, taking no notice of the evil glares people give him when he rams into their backs.

"What are a couple of hoods like you two doing at a nice, civilized, event?" Two-bit asks Tim. Everyone knows that Tim and Curly bring trouble with them wherever they go.

"Ah, you know, just checkin' the scenery. We got a new rugrat it seems." Tim answers, referring to Jude. Jude glances at him, giving him an annoyed look, then turns back to the guy on the bucking horse.

"Yeah, this is Jude, the new kid. Moved in a couple days ago." Steve answers uninterestingly.

"Just Jude is fine." Jude tells him.

"Well then, just Jude, where'd you move from?" Curly asks, and I remember that that's what I wanted to know.

"Detroit." He mumbles, obviously not liking where the conversation's going.

"You moved from Detroit? Why in the hell would you want to move from a place like Detroit to a place like Tulsa for?" Tim asks curiously. Jude shrugs.

"Change of scenery I guess." Jude tells him, giving him a daring look.

"Really? 'Change of scenery', huh? Nah, I don't think that's it. Why'd you _really_ move here Jude?" Tim asks mockingly. Jude turns to face him for the first time, and I'm getting ready to intervene if need be.

"An experiment." Jude tells him. "To see if living in a hick town really does lower you intelligence." Steve raises his eyebrows, and Two-bit actually laughs out loud. I want to laugh myself, but I don't want Tim to turn on me.

"Yeah? And how's it going for ya?" Curly asks him. Jude puts on a mock-thinking face.

"I feel dumber already."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jude_

Tim and Curly aren't all that bad. After the rodeo, they stuck with us, telling me about a drag racing tournament they were having. Now drag racing is something I know about. Soda and Steve head off to work together, while Two-bit heads with Tim and Curly to a guy named Buck's place, which leaves just Pony and me.

"Where to?" I ask him. He kicks a rock in the road and tells me he likes to hang out in an abandoned lot. I think that's a little on the weird side, but I don't say anything. Once we get there, he looks ten times worse than he did at the rodeo.

"You okay?" I ask him, wondering how someone could go from being perfectly fine, to super depressed, in a matter of minutes. Maybe he's bipolar.

"Just thinking." He answers quietly. "I used to hang out here with a friend of mine."

"The one that was shot?" I ask easily. I don't want to upset him, but I figure that why we're here, I might as well play psychologist. He shakes his head.

"No. His name was Johnny. He died after being seriously injured in a fire." He whispers. Now this is kind of depressing, but I push on anyway.

"Burned?" I ask, thinking that's the obvious answer, but he shakes his head again.

"His back was broken. Even if he lived he wouldn't have been able to walk again. Maybe it's better for him this way." He admits. "He had a bad home life. His parents hurt him all the time, and he never complained. Darry hit me once, and I ran away like I actually had something to run from. Johnny would have killed for my life." He lets out a sarcastic, pain filled laugh. "Actually, he did kill for my life. A soc was going to kill me, drown me in the park fountain, and Johnny stabbed him. He saved my life." The last part is too hard for me to comment on, so I say the only thing I can.

"And the fire? How'd it start?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Don't really know. It was in a church. Little kids were inside, and Johnny didn't think twice before running in to safe them. I ran after him, and so did Dallas. God Dallas was so mad. He was just so mad after Johnny died, he just couldn't stand it. He just…" Pony says, wiping at his eyes impatiently. I feel extremely uncomfortable, hearing all this from a guy I hardly know. "He just died too." Pony finishes. There's this awkward silence between the two of us, where I don't know what to say. Then, it just kind of comes.

"I didn't even know the guys. I had never seen them before in my entire life. My parents and sister and I were planning for Christmas. My mom wanted to go to this little ski resort in Colorado, and her and my dad were talking about how cool it would be to go skydiving in the snow. My twin sister and I were decorating the tree with the different ornaments that were used every year. Our parents never got rid of anything." I tell him. I'm not really sure why I'm telling him, since I've never even talked to Jas about this. I guess because he told me about his friends, and I only think it's polite. Or maybe I just want someone to tell, and he's here.

"And then they just…they burst in. They must have been planning it for some time, but we'd…we'd never had a clue. They came in screaming and waving guns and telling us to 'get the fuck down'. My mom and dad…they looked so scared. They looked like little kids, just like my sister and I. And Jaime was crying and clinging on to me, and I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do. I just watched the men take what they needed, and the whole time I was thinking about how they didn't have any masks on. I can could see their faces and they didn't even care." I had to stop, because I refused to cry. Pony may not have a problem with it, but I do. I look at him, and find him looking at me, with a mixture of terror and sympathy.

"They shot my parents in the head twice. They shot Jaime in the neck, and me in the chest and leg. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. I knew right away my parents were dead. Jaime was on top of me, and she was bleeding everywhere. She was bleeding from her neck, and her mouth, and her blood was mixing with my blood. Her eyes were open and I kept telling her that she needed to close her eyes, and that it was going to be okay. 'You need to close you eyes. You need to close your eyes Jaime", that's what I kept saying, because I knew I couldn't close them for her. And all the while I was thinking about how they didn't wear masks and how it was daylight, and no one gets robbed in the daylight."

I look at Pony and finally see how much the two of us have in common. We were both present at our own murders. We just didn't die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comment, questions, an critiques, are always welcome.**


	4. Blue Chicken

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 4**: Blue Chicken

_Pony_

"This is actually really good. I mean, better than you'd expect blue chicken to be." Jason says. Darry thought it'd be nice to invite Jude and Jason for dinner, since Jude and I had got to be friends so quickly. Since it was Soda's night to cook, everything was a different color as usual. Luckily, he promised to not add unnecessary ingredients to any of the food.

"Everything tastes better blue." Soda exclaims from the living room where he and Steve are messing around. It's the outcome of what started as a card game.

"So, how was Detroit?" Darry asks Jason. The two of them seem to be hitting it off pretty well. Like Jude and I, the two of them have a lot in common. Jude and I exchange glances, remembering out conversation from a few nights ago. We vowed to never repeat it to anyone.

"Crowded. Cold. Loud." Jason answers distastefully. Darry and Soda know that Jason and Jude's parents are dead, but they don't know how they died or why they moved here. They probably won't ever know either, considering Jason doesn't seem the one to talk about it.

"So, Jude-" Steve calls from the floor, where Soda has him pinned down. "What did you think of the rodeo?"

"Pretty lame if you ask me. Pretty pointless too." He answers, much to his brother's relief.

"That's what I think." Darry says. Soda lets out an offended grunt.

"It's not lame. And it's certainly not pointless." He counters. "It's cool. And fun."

"And you know it's fun because…?" Darry asks him pointedly. Soda gives him an innocent look, and lets Steve up from the ground.

"Just saying…it _looks_ fun." Soda answers. Darry gives him an unbelieving look.

"What'd you think of Tim and Curly?" Steve asks, changing the subject.

"When'd you see Tim and Curly?" Darry asks seriously. "Pony you know what I told you about hanging out with them." I give Steve a 'thanks a lot' look, before answering Darry.

"They were just at the rodeo Darry. We weren't hanging out with them."

"Who are they?" Jason asks curiously.

"Just two guys, Jas, no one important." His brother answers him.

"Two guys to stay away from." Darry adds.

"They're not bad." Jude counters. It would normally surprise me that someone tried to argue with Darry, but Jude doesn't seem to be afraid of much. Then again, after what he went through, I guess most everything else pales in comparison.

"Well, if Darry doesn't want Pony hanging out with them, then I don't want you hanging out with them either." Jason states. Jude gives me an annoyed look, that I can't help but laugh at. Our brothers are so much alike.

_Jude_

Soda, Steve, and Two-bit are on one team, and Darry, Jason, Pony and I are on the other. I don't really know all that much about football, since I'm more of a hockey person, so having Darry on our team really evens it out. We're actually even up by six at the moment.

"You call that a throw?! My little sister could throw better than that!" Two-bit exclaims from the other side. He's been like this the whole game, and it is highly amusing.

"Well this isn't exactly my game!" Jason calls back in defense. I guess neither one of us are very good at football.

"Ah, just ignore him. He just likes runnin' his mouth." Darry reassures him. He and Jason seem to get a long real well, which kind of surprises me. Jason doesn't normally trust people so easily, and Darry doesn't exactly look like a friendly neighbor. But I guess looks aren't everything, and maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but things are going to get a little bumpy here on out. Lets face it, things can't be flowers and rainbows forever. **

**Review are greatly appreciated.**


	5. RS

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 5**: R.S

_Jude_

Pony got off from track practice a few minutes ago, and I decided to meet up with him at the school. He's telling me about how his coach is excited about their meet this Saturday, and how they're having practice everyday until then. Jason decided to let me start school next month, after much arguing, but I'll still be a grade beneath Pony.

"You should run track with me." He states, still hyped up from practice.

"I can't, remember. Can't run. Not for a while anyways. You saw my attempts at playing football." I tell him. He looks at me sympathetically, even though it doesn't matter to me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He tells me. I'm about to answer, but am interrupted by a loud honking from the street. Pony and I both turn out attention to a black mustang pulling up along side of us.

"You replaced your Johnny friend so quickly?" The driver yells tauntingly. "It's really a shame. The kid was so much fun to mess with." I see Pony tense up, and I wonder if he knows these guys. I don't have time to ask though, because the guys in the back of the car hop out and lunge towards us.

"Looks like we'll have to play with Johnny's little friend." They hiss in Pony's hear. A guy with short, red, hair, pushes me into the alley behind Pony and the other guys.

"And his little sidekick." He says, slamming me back into the wall. From then on out, I can't see what's going on with Pony. Two guys take turns punching and kicking me, until I can no longer stand up on my own. They let me fall, and then the taller of the two guys, pulls a blade. He grabs my wrists and digs the tip of the blade into it. I muffle a cry as he carves the initials 'R.S' in my hand.

"Robert Sheldon. Better known as Bob. That's the kid your little white trash friend killed." The kid snaps before spitting on me. I cradle my bleeding hand to my chest and watch them walk away. I look over to where two guys are still standing over Pony. He isn't moving.

"Now, I'm going to finish what Bob started." One of the guys says menacingly. I plug my ears as a gunshot echoes through the alley.

_Darry_

Jason and I become more worried as the minutes pass. Jude went to meet up with Pony after track practice, which ended at five, and by the time I got home from work they still weren't home. I'm trying to reassure Jason, and myself, at the same time. I know now's really not the time to freak out. Soda, Steve, and Two-bit already went off looking for them, despite Steve saying they were probably fine. The phone rings, and it takes until the third ring before I can bring myself to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Darrel Curtis?" The man on the other line asks. I nod, then remember they can't see me. I know right away that something is wrong.

"Yes, this is him." I answer. Jason watches me with wide eyes.

"We have your brother here in the hospital. He's been seriously injured." The man tells me. I grip the phone tighter and fight the full blown panic attack I feel coming on.

"Is he…is he okay?" I manage to ask.

"We don't know yet, Mr. Curtis." The man admits. I look at Jason, who's now standing up pacing the room. By now he's figured out that it's nothing good.

"Was there…is the someone else with him?" I ask, not knowing whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"No, sir. Just one. Ponyboy Curtis." He answers. I thank him, hang up the phone, and tell Jason what's going on, on the way to the hospital.

"And he said Pony was alone? Jude wasn't with him?" Jason asks worriedly. I shake my head.

"He said he was alone." I answer.

"Then where the hell could he be?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I haven't been getting reviews on this story, so I may quit writing it. Just tell me if you want me to continue it.**


	6. MIA

I want to thank **GreaserAtHeart, greasergurl13, stereo chick, **and everyone else who has reviewed this story saying they wish for me to continue it. I'm glad you guys like it, and I'll be more than happy to keep writing it. I just wanted to make sure there was still an audience. J That being said, here is a long chapter since I think you guys deserve it. It's going to keep getting violent and sketchy, so you've been warned. Thanks again,

Logan Parker

**Part I**: The Eastside, The Westside, and the Sides In-between

**Chapter 6**: MIA

_Soda_

Pony looks so young lying in the hospital bed the way he is. He just got out of surgery, and the doctor tells us that he should be fine. Pony hasn't woken up yet, so we don't know anything about who shot him or why. And we don't have any idea where Jude might be. Jason, of course, is going crazy. He got tired of pacing the hospital, and decided to go out and look for his brother. He already called in a report with the police, and had him listed as missing, so the police are doing what they can. However, if the people who shot Pony, are the one's who have Jude, then I'm not sure how long we have. They almost killed my brother, so I don't even want to know what they'll do to Jude.

_Jason_

He's not fucking anywhere! I've drove around this whole damn city at least three times, and I still don't have a clue of where he could be. The police say they're doing what they can, but what the hell _can_ they do? None of us have a clue about who could have taken my brother, or where he could be. Until Pony wakes up, we won't have any idea at all of where to start.

"Move it, ya fuckin' asshole!" I scream to the car that just cut me off. I'm really not in the mood. I feel like crying, but I'm doing my best to hold it in. I know I need to stay focused, but it's so hard. I haven't felt this way since the time I got the call that Jude was in the hospital after being shot by the robbers in Detroit. I can't help but wince as the memory comes back to me.

"_Jason man, you gotta get down here!" Tony screamed in my ear. He had called me in the middle of a stunt my friend and I were practicing. The panic in his voice was enough to scare me immediately. _

"_Tony, what's wrong? Wh-" I ask him back calmly. _

"_I don't know man. I don't know anything man. I was coming to your house to see if you were there, and when I pulled up, there's all these ambulances. God man they weren't moving Jason. They weren't fucking moving!"_

"_Tony, calm the fuck down and tell me what's happening!" I screamed. _

"_Your house man! I think it's been robbed. And your parents, and Jaime and Jude man…they don't look okay. Just…just get down here!"_

I try not to think about the way my brother looked in the hospital beneath all those tubes and wires. Or the way my parents and sister looked in the morgue. My brother's survival rate wasn't all that good, and after he came through in the surgery, I promised myself I was never going to let anything happen to him again. And now look where I am. The same fucking place I was then. Not knowing what's happened to Jude, or if he's going to be okay or not. I think about Pony, and how he'd been shot, and I can't repress the tears any longer. I don't even care how childish and stupid it may look. I can't help it. I roughly wipe away the tears that fog up my vision, but it doesn't help. I can't stop crying now. I pull over at a gas station and hang my head in my hands and try to breathe slowly.

"This isn't helping. Pull it together Jason." I tell myself, opening the car door and locking it behind me.

"I just need a breather. Get something to drink." I say out loud, not caring how silly it looks that I'm talking to myself. I wipe at my eyes one last time before entering the gas station.

"Have any beer?" I ask the man at the counter without looking at him.

"Yeah. Right back there, to ya' left." He says pointing. I grab a couple, then a pack of cigarettes, and head back to the counter. I never smoke.

"Four dollars." He says casually. I hand him the money, then head for the door.

"You haven't by any chance seen a blond kid, about this high, come in here have you?" I ask, measuring with my hand about how tall Jude is. The cashier thinks for a second before answering.

"About any hour ago, a kid matching that description, came in with four big guys. They were asking for the restroom. The kid didn't look too hot, but I don't know if it's the same kid you're asking about." He answers. I grab him by the shoulders, catching him off guard.

"Did he say anything? Was he hurt?' I ask frantically.

"No, he didn't say nothing. Kept looking at me. I…dunno. He was walking. His face was a little bruised, but nothing too serious." He answers. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did they go?" I ask him.

"I-I don't remember." I feel myself loosing patience.

"Look man, that could have been my little brother! Now tell me which way they fucking went!" I yell. The man flinches and looks outside, as if seeing it again.

"That way. Left, down that street." He says hurriedly.

"Good, thanks. Can I use your phone?" I ask. He nods, handing it to me. I call the police, sure that they're tired of me by now.

"Mike Stanton?" I ask, using the number on his card he gave me.

"Yeah. Jason? What's going on?"

"I'm at a gas station. Um, Corner Store, it's called. The cashier says he saw a boy matching Jude's description, come into the store with four guys." I tell him.

"Well, can he describe the guys?" Mike asks excitedly.

"Can you describe the guys?" I ask the cashier. He seems more relaxed now that I'm talking to the police. If I wasn't so nervous, I might feel bad for scaring him.

"Um, big. Two were white, one was black, the other was like…dark skin, but not black. All were tall. One of them…one of them had a tattoo! It was of a snake a staff!" The guys says, happy he can remember an important detail. I relay this information back to Mike, who say he'll send over a sketch artist and see if they can make any positive identifications.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate this." I tell the cashier, handing him a twenty. I don't wait around for a response though. Feeling better than I did going in, I go to my car and make the drive back to the hospital. Maybe Pony is awake by now.

_Pony_

"A tattoo of a snake and a staff?" I ask, thinking back to the kids in the alley. "No, no one there had a tattoo." Darry looks at me seriously, along with the officer, Mike.

"Ponyboy, if you remember anything…anything at all." The officer says. I'm starting to get frustrated.

"Look officer, these guys you're describing aren't the ones that jumped Jude and I in the alley. I know that for sure. These guys were just friends of Bob Sheldon. They were mad because of his whole murder thing. I even go to school with two of them. They jumped us, then shot me, and then I don't remember anything else." I tell him surely. Jason looks completely distraught.

"Then who were these guys the cashier was talking about?" Jason asks impatiently. Mike gives him a sympathetic look.

"I don't know Jason. Someone else could have picked him up along the way, or maybe it was a different kid-"

"It wasn't a different kid. It was him." Jason states.

"I know that's what you want to believe-"

"Fuck what I want to believe! I know it's him. I just know it!" Jason yells.

"Jason, Jason calm down. We have the sketch artist talking to the cashier now. If it's those guys that took your brother, we'll know who they are. But we have to think of all possible circumstances. Maybe Jude went to get help, and passed out along the way." Mike tells him, which is completely possible. Somehow though, I just don't believe it's true.


	7. The Beginning

**Part II**: Trespassers Will Be Shot

**Chapter 7**: The beginning

_Jude_

I wake up and I'm bleeding, and it's dark, and I don't know what time it is. I can faintly hear voices, but they're from some other place besides the one I'm at. Not too far away, but far away enough so that I can't hear what they're saying. I just know they're there. I'm trying to figure out where in the hell I am, and why I'm bleeding, and why it's so damn dark. I wouldn't even know I was bleeding, if I couldn't feel it running down my nose and cheeks.

It takes me a moment to realize that I can't move because I'm tied down. That freaks me out, and I immediately struggle against the restraints. I'm lying down, on a metal bed, and I can't move. _Relax Jude_, I tell myself. _Don't get worked up, think_. I take my own advice, and think back to how I got here. Pony and I were walking home from his school. We were jumped by some guys. They shot him. _Oh my God, they shot him_, I think. _Pony's dead_!

_There's no time for that now. I'll figure that out later. Right now, I have to think._ After Pony was shot, I was screaming for help. The men who shot Pony, kicked me hard in the ribs, and then stood me up and tossed me to some guy in the shadows. I knew right away who he was. He had haunted me in my nightmares for the past few months.

"_How'd you manage to survive being shot twice, you little shit?!" He hissed at me, grabbing me around the neck. I looked and Pony's unmoving body, and cried. I know I promised I would never cry, but I couldn't help it. _

"_Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I'm just going to take you back to my place and get rid of you once and for all." He said arrogantly, shoving me in front of him. He tossed me into his van, where the three other guys from my nightmares were. They tied me up and drove for awhile, until I told them I needed to use the bathroom. They had reluctantly stopped at a gas station, and when I walked around the back of the van, I took careful notice of the license plate._

"_Hurry up!" The guy had barked at me, not wanting to catch too much attention from the cashier. I have the man behind the counter a knowing look, and then stepped inside the restroom. On apart of the wooden stall door, I used my cross necklace to carve_

**Jude King 8:30ish P.M**

**Kidnapped by Detroit robbers**

**License plate number****746k12920**

I can hear the door to the room I'm in being unlocked, and when it opens I have to shield my face from the light that I'm not used to.

"Jude, right? Jude King? I've been looking for you for quiet a long time."

_Jason_

I pick up my home phone of the first ring, startled out of a restless sleep. I had been watching the news, waiting for any word from the police, when I drifted off to sleep on the couch.

"Hello?" I say groggily into the phone. I haven't slept all that much in a while, and my alertness is really suffering.

"Jason, it's Mike. The cashier from that gas station called, and said he found some valuable information. Do you know a man by the name of George Harlan?" He asks me.

"Uh, no. Never heard of em'. Why?" I answer.

"Because he owns a blue van with a license plate number of 746k12920. And he lives at 1315 Oak Avenue." He tells me.

"And I should care because…?"

"Because he's known for two things." Mike answers, really bugging me.

"Which are…?" I prompt impatiently.

"Detroit robberies, and a tattoo of a snake and a staff."


	8. Confrontations

**Part II**: Trespassers Will Be Shot

**Chapter 8**: Confrontations

_Pony_

They released me from the hospital today, but they still haven't found Jude. I was told a few hours ago that they had the name and address of the guy who took Jude. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kids that shot me, but the guys that robbed his place back in Detroit. I'm afraid that even though we do know where the guy lives, that we won't be able to make it there in time.

_Jude_

I can feel myself starting to loose consciousness, and I fight as hard as I can against it. George Harlan doesn't let up one bit. He continues throwing punches and babbling on about how much trouble I had put him through. I can only catch bits and pieces of his ranting now, but I can't keep myself from getting angry. How much I've put _him_ through. He killed my family and left me to die. And of course, he couldn't have just left it at that. He had to show up right when I was starting to live again, and ruin my life for the second time.

I've decided that this is where I'm going to die. There's no doubt in my mind, since no one knows where I'm at. My stunt at the gas station was useless, and I'm going to die at the hands of the same man that killed my sister and my parents. I feel a sharp ache in my throat at the thought of my sister dying in my arms, bleeding and crying the way she was. Now I'm going to be leaving Jason alone, and I'm not sure how he'll manage that. I hope Darry will help him through.

"You're a tough one kid. I don't know why you couldn't have just died the first time." George says, standing back to admire his work on me. I must look absolutely horrible, because the grin on his face is one of pure satisfaction. I try to beg him to leave me alone and let me die, but it comes out a strangled cry, accompanied by blood.

"What's that kid? You trying to say something?" He asks tauntingly. "Let me help you." He grabs my throat and squeezes it, putting black spots in front of my eyes. I choke and gag for air, but it doesn't come. Then, abruptly, he lets go and pulls out a gun from his jacket and aims it at me.

"Now, lets try this one more time, shall we?"

_Jason_

Mike and I drove as quick as possible to the address he had for George Harlan. He refused to take a cop car with sirens, because the thought that would ruin any chances of getting Jude back alive. If Jude wasn't already dead, he had told me, then he would be as soon as George heard the sirens. I didn't like that statement at all, but I let it go since he was the one who found out who this guy was.

To say that I am in a state of panic is an understatement. Especially when we get out of Mike's car, and walk up to the dilapidated, quiet house. Mike motions for me to be quiet, as he draws his gun and kicks open the front door. Neither of us hear anything. I keep thinking of the way my brother looked in the hospital after he had been shot by this same guy only a few months ago. I can't believe that I let this happen to him again. I promised I would never let this happen again. The whole house is quiet until a gun shot echoes from the basement. I start to hyperventilate, and am unable to follow Mike down the stairs. I'm suddenly unable to breathe, and the room is spinning like a carnival ride.

_Jude_

The bullet enters my leg, the same place from a few months ago, and I can't suppress the scream that comes out of me. Even though the last shooting wasn't that long ago, you can never get used to the agony of being shot. I clench my teeth together and watch in horror as George raises the gun for a second time.

"Good-bye Jude King." He whispers, and then the room explodes with gunfire.


	9. Deja vu

**Part II**: Trespassers Will Be Shot

**Chapter 9**: Déjà vu

_Jude_

George is screaming, and his voice rattles my skull. He's hunched over in the fetal position on the floor, moaning and crying. It's so pathetic that I almost feel bad for him. There is a man I don't recognize standing at the doorway, gun in hand. I feel like I could be dreaming all this, since my senses are whacked as it is. The pain in my leg is even lessening as my nerves grow weaker. The man walks over to me and leans down beside me, feeling my pulse. I want to laugh at his seriousness and tell him it's okay, it was only my leg that was shot. But the most I can do is cringe under his touch.

"It's okay Jude. You're okay now. Just hang on." He says softly. I nod and manage a smile.

"I've never had déjà vu like this before." I tell him, but I'm not even sure that he hears me. The sound of feet running down the stairs and people shouting to move back interrupt me. I vaguely wonder why George isn't screaming anymore.

_Pony_

Jude has been sleeping for quite a while, in the same room as his brother. Jason had to be sedated after he had a full-blown panic attack and passed out at the scene of the crime. I figured after this whole thing is over with that I can make fun of him about it, but I'll at least wait a few days.

"Still nothing?" Soda asks, coming into the hospital room and sitting beside me. I shake my head. Even though I know that both Jude and Jason are asleep under the influence of drugs, I still feel the need to be quiet so that I don't wake them up. It's funny too, considering that's what we're all waiting on.

"They'll be fine ya know?" Soda says, smiling at me. "It's Jude and Jason here." I nod and smile too. They're both as hardheaded has Dally was.

Two hours later, the room is occupied by Darry, Steve, Two-bit, Soda, me, and a very talkative Jude. Jason however, is still knocked out.

"I was the one that was shot, and he's the on that's still asleep. Jeez, he's worse than a chick." Jude says when the doctor asks him how he's feeling.

"Well, it's been a long day." The doctor answers, but he's smiling with the rest of us. "Give him another hour or so, and he'll be awake."

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Two-bit says. Jude nods immediately.

"I'm starving." He answers, so Two-bit takes off towards the cafeteria to pick up some food for them.

"How's George?" Jude asks. Steve and Soda exchange glances, and Darry gives Jude a serious look.

"Don't worry about it." Darry tells him. Of course Jude isn't one to be babied like that.

"I'm not _worrying_ about it Dar, I'm wondering about it. How is he? Did that cop kill him?" Jude asks stubbornly. Anyone else would have gave in to Jude's insistence, but Darry isn't anyone else.

"Well, don't wonder." Darry answers firmly. I get ready for a heated argument between the two, but Jason breaks in, much to Darry's relief.

"Jude? Hey baby, are you okay?" Jason asks, immediately sitting up and dangling his legs off the side of the bed.

"Fine Jason. And _baby_? Really Jas, that is so not tuff." Jude answers with embarrassment. Steve smirks, and Soda looks amused, but Darry just looks at Jason sternly.

"You can't get out of bed, Jason. So don't even think about it." Jason rolls his eyes at Darry's statement, and stands up anyways, feeling Jude's head.

"You're kinda warm buddy. How do you feel?" Jason says, looking Jude over for wounds.

"Fine Jason. And Darry's right. You should take it easy." Jude answers, but Jason waves him off.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. God kiddo, I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around Jude, and Jude hugs him back.

"Kay, It's okay Jason. I'm fine." Jude says patiently. Jason wipes at his tears and pulls back, looking Jude over again.

"I love you." Jason tells him. Jude gives another embarrassed look our way, then looks back at his brother.

"I love you too Jas, but the cool factor on this is in the negatives." He responds, actually earning a laugh from Jason and Darry.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess you're right. I'm just glad you're okay." Jason tells him. Two-bit bursts through the door with two bags of food and puts them down on a wooden table.

"Brought back the food. Oh and hey, look what I found." Two-bit says, pulling out a stethoscope from one of the bags and putting it around his neck.

"They leave all kinds of things laying around here."


	10. Epilogue

**Part II**: Trespassers Will Be Shot

**Chapter 10**: Epilogue

_Jude_

The boys that beat up Pony, and nearly killed him, were arrested and sentenced to ten years in prison. They'll be eligible for parole in five years, but Darry doesn't count on seeing them out that early. Pony and I did have to testify in court, but it wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be. Two-bit was there for 'moral' support, hollering objections and 'offensive comments' at the boys and their lawyers. The jury thought it was amusing, but the judge wasn't so thrilled. He eventually told him to shut up before he had him removed from court.

George Harlan was arrested and indicted, but his trial hasn't ended yet. He hired a big time lawyer (from Detroit) and is pleading innocent on all charges. My lawyer, a pretty lady named Sadie, ("no miss" she told me) said not to worry. That George will more than definantly be convicted.

Jason is his same old self. More worried than usual, which goes for Darry too, but better than he was after the robbery. I think with George safely behind bars he can rest more easily, which can be said for all of us. I was afraid that after this whole event Jason would want to move somewhere else like the last time; however it was his idea not to let this get to us. We're finally happy, he told me, we're not going to let Him ruin it.

Soda and Steve haven't changed any. Steve is still an impatient grouch, though he does refuse to let Pony or I walk anywhere alone. Two-bit walks us to school, though he rarely stays himself. He's failing almost every class, but he says he's too lazy to drop out.

Pony and I are even better friends than we were before. The two of us can talk about pretty much anything, since we have so much in common. We've met a few new friends; Janie, Ezra, Levi, and Persephone. Pony says I make friends faster than he can remember their names, but I think he's just too quiet. He thinks a lot more than most people I know, and he keeps a lot of his feelings to himself. I sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of his, and the way his brothers talk, I'm not the only one.

I'm glad to be going to school again, even if the kids give Pony and I weird and knowing looks in the hallway. I hear them talking about us all the time, but I try not to worry too much about it. People talk, and I don't see that stopping any time soon.

Tonight Pony and I are meeting up with a guy we met a party a few weeks ago. He called us by name and said he had an interesting proposition for us. He gave us an address and time, and told us to show if we were willing.

He told us to call him Stranger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this is the end of this story. However, encase you can't tell from the ending, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Tell me if you're interest and I'll start on it after the holidays. Thanks for reading.**

**Logan Parker **


End file.
